stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel
The starship was commissioned in 2314. Many different crews have served this ship since that time. Also see: *Unnamed USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel *''Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions'' minor characters *Arden family *Fuller family *Radke family *Singh family *Thall family *USS Prospect (NCC-60056) personnel Crew manifest ''Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions'' The famous mission time period of 2369 - 2373: A * Ethan Arden (Chief Engineer, 2372 - 2373) B * Dr. Marie Bourget (Chief Medical Officer, 2372 - 2373) C * Benjamin Caldwell (Chief Linguistics Officer, 2372 - 2373) * Collins (Science Officer, 2369 - 2373) D * Samantha D'Angelo (First Officer, KIA 2372) F * Antonio Fernandes (Operations Manager and Second Officer, 2372 - 2373) * Joshua Fuller (Transporter Chief, 2369 - 2373) H * Leslie Hernandez (Counselor, 2369 - KIA 2372) * HOLIE (Holographic On-Line Interactive Encyclopedia) (Bridge crew, 2372) J * Tawana Jonar (Flight Controller, 2372 - 2373) * Ulitania Jonar (Security Chief, 2369 - KIA 2372) M * Samuel Morgan (Engineering Officer, 2372 - 2373) N * Nelson (Medical Officer, KIA 2372) O * Lisa Oh (Engineering Officer, 2372 - 2373) P * Akeras Pela (Second Medical Officer, 2369 - 2373) R * Daniel Radke (Counselor, 2372 - 2373) S * Marie Senegal (Flight controller, KIA 2372) * Elizabeth Singh (First Officer, 2372 - 2373) T * T'Piam (Science Officer, 2373 - 2373) * Milami Thall (Second Engineer, 2372 - 2373) * Threk (Chief Linguistics Officer, 2369 - KIA 2372) W * Greg Willard (Bridge Science Officer, 2369 - 2373) * Wormald (Science Officer, 2369 - 2373) * Noah Wrightson (Commanding Officer, 2369 - 2373) Y * Yh'ahni (Security Chief, 2372 - 2373) Unnamed crewmembers *List of unnamed USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel Early voyages crewmembers Commanding officers Thekla Lawless :See the Thekla Lawless article. 2314 - 2330 Jack Annand :See the Jack Annand article. 2330 - 2341 Miriana Kahu |rank = Provisional Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |caption2 = }} Acting Captain Miriana Kahu was the third, albeit temporary, commanding officer of the in 2341 after the disappearance of Captain Jack Annand in the same year. She was a Māori New Zealander. ( ) :We assume Miriana Kahu was Jack Annand's first officer and stepped in as commanding officer until a replacement could be found. It's not known if she remained on as first officer or accepted a command of her own after her stint as the ''Cantabrian's acting captain.' |after= Tomomi Tanaka }} Tomomi Tanaka |insignia2 = }} Captain Tomomi Tanaka was the fourth commanding officer of the from 2342 to 2347. Josiah Mwangi |rank = Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = }} Captain Josiah Mwangi was the fifth commanding officer of the from 2347 until 2361. He was credited with making first contact with the Wthaure. |after= Kenzal }} Kenzal |rank = Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = }} Captain Kenzal was the sixth commanding officer of the from 2361 until 2369. |after= Noah Wrightson }} Other crew members - early voyages Marjal Jonar :See the Marjal Jonar article. First officer, 2314 - unknown Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel